lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Eko Tunde
| Ostatni= | Centryczne= | Imię=Eko | Nazwisko=Tunde | AKA=Oduduwa Ulu Mr. Eko | Pochodzenie=Nigeria | Data urodzenia=1968 | Miejsce urodzenia= | Data śmierci=2 grudnia 2004 ( ) | Miejsce śmierci= | Status=Nie żyje | Powód śmierci=Zabity przez Potwora | Zawód=Handlarz narkotyków Ksiądz | Rodzina=Yemi Tunde - Brat | Powód Australia=praca jako ksiądz | Powód samolot=podążanie za ofertą pracy }} Historia Przed katastrofą Jako dziecko Eko był bardzo blisko swego młodszego brata, Yemiego, nawet kradł dla niego jedzenie. Jednakże po jakimś czasie został złapany przez zakonnicę. Eko i Yemi zostali rozdzieleni, kiedy Eko zastrzelił nieuzbrojonego człowieka na rozkaz niezidentyfikowanych Nigerian - członków partyzantki. Zrobił to, by oszczędzić brata od zabicia bezbronnego człowieka. Kiedy został zapytany o imię, odpowiedział "Eko." Jeden z członków milicji odnosi się do niego jako "Mr. Eko". Eko stał się liderem zbrodniczej organizacji. Dostał zlecenie wywiezienia poza kraj duży zapas heroiny. Zrozumiał, że najlepszą drogą, by przemycić narkotyki, są specjalne prawa dla grup misjonarzy albo duchownych. Wrócił do jego starej wsi, gdzie Yemi obecnie jest duchownym. Eko poprosił swego brata, by pomógł mu przemycić leki z kraju, wykorzystując figurki Maryi, które kościół Yemiego sprzedawał. Młodszy brat odmówił. Eko wrócił drugi raz, tym razem z groźbą. Poprosił Yemiego, by podpisał papiery, które zrobiłby z niego duchownego, albo partnerzy spalą jego kościół . Yemi zgodził się pod tą groźbą. Kiedy transport został przygotowany, Eko i jego ludzie zebrali się na pasie startowym ubrani jako duchowni i zaczęli ładować towar do Beechcraft. Yemi przyszedł do brata, by odwołać misję, ale nigeryjska armia, zaalarmowana przez Yemiego, przybyła, by zatrzymać Eko. Podczas ognia krzyżowego między wojskowym i ludźmi Eko, Yemi został postrzelony. Goldie pomógł pociągnąć Yemiego do samolotu; jednakże, on kopnął Eko. Na wyspie Sezon 2 Mr. Eko przeżył katastrofę samolotu. Leciał na tylnej części samolotu. Po katastrofie pomógł ludziom dostać się na brzeg. Inni zaatakowali pierwszej nocy, on był ich celem. Jednakże, Eko zabił dwóch napastników, którzy go zaatakowali. Po tych wydarzeniach Eko nie odzywał się czterdzieści dni. Eko rzeźbił kij, który później został nazwany przez Charlie’ego „Jesus Stick”. Eko i ludzie z tylnego ogona - zamieszkali w stacji Arrow, gdzie Eko znalazł wydrążoną Biblie zawierającą sekcję filmu. Eko i inni ludzie zaatakowali i schwytali Jin’a, Michael’a i Sawyer’a, ponieważ uwierzyli, że to byli inni. Michael zaczął szukać Walt’a. Eko dołączył do Jin’a, by pójść znaleźć Michael’a. Eko nosi umierającego Sawyer’a z powrotem do obozu, żeby Jack mógł uratować Sawyer’a. right|thumb|Eko i [[Charlie oglądają płonący beechcraft.]] Eko dowiedział się od Claire, że Charlie ma figurki Maryi. Eko poszedł do Charlie’go, by on mu wskazał miejsce gdzie znalazł te figurki. Kiedy Charlie i Eko przemierzają przez dżungle, Charlie wchodzi na drzewo, by wypatrzyć w oddali miejsce gdzie znalazł figurki. W między czasie pod drzewem Potwór podchodzi do Eko. Eko bez ruchu gapił się na czarny dym. Później Eko i Charlie kontynuowali swoją podróż, by dotrzeć do celu. Jak dotarli do celu to znaleźli w samolocie ciała Yemi, Goldie i Olu. Eko znalazł na ciele Yemi’ego krzyż. Eko i Charlie podpalili samolot i ciało Yemi’ego i Eko zaczął recytować 23 Psalm. Eko powiedział Charlie’mu, że jest duchownym. Eko został poproszony przez Charlie’go, by ochrzcił Claire i Aaron’a Mr. Eko ścinał drzewa blisko plaży dla nie wiadomych powodów. Tak było przez kilka epizodów, aż w końcu Charlie zapytał dlaczego to robi. Mr. Eko odpowiedział mu, że to lubi. Później ujawniono, że Eko buduje kościół ku pamięci Yemi Eko wiedział o Henry’m Gale, że jest on w bunkrze, kiedy zostało to zatajone przed innymi rozbitkami. Eko poprosił o rozmowę z Henry’m, kiedy Eko z nim porozmawiał przeprosił go za zabicie dwóch „Innych”. Eko uciął sobie dwa ogony swojej brody i zaoferował jako symbol dwóch ludzi i jego żalu thumb|left|Mr. Eko modli się nad ciałem [[Ana Lucia|Any Lucii']] W ?, Eko miał sen pokazujący Ana-Lucia i jego brata Yemi, gdzie kazano mu, by pomógł Locke’owi pójść do „?”. Eko poprosił Locke, by pomógł mu odnaleźć Henry’ego, który uciekł. Locke powiedział Eko, że naprawdę idą szukać „?”. Locke odmówił Eko powiedzieć co to tak naprawdę jest „?”, więc Eko go znokautował. Gdy Locke obudził się, pokazał Eko jego szkic mapy, Eko zdecydował się, że muszą znaleźć „?” pokazany na mapie. Wtedy oni poszli do Beechcraft. Locke miał sen pokazujący Yemi i Eko wchodzących na pobliski klif. Locke mówi o tym Eko, więc Eko postanawia tam wejść, by nie znaleźć tam niczego niż trawy. Lecz Eko patrzy w dół od klifu i zauważa znak zapytanie. Eko zszedł z klifu i pokazał Locke’owi miejsce gdzie znajduje się znak zapytania. Zaczynają kopać pod Beechcraft, by znaleźć następną stacje. Wchodzą do stacji perła . Zauważają telewizory na których jest możliwość podglądania innych stacji. Na jednym z telewizorów zauważają Jacka w stacji Łabędź Znaleźli inny film DHARMA, który mówi, że prace innych członków stacji to jest „psychologiczny eksperyment”. Ta informacja (oraz fałszywe twierdzenie Henry’ego Gale, że nie wcisnął guzika i nic się nie zdarzyło) rujnuje wiarę Locke w wyspę. Eko uwierzył w wciskanie klawisza. Eko powiedział Locke’owi , że jak Locke nie będzie kontynuować wciskania przycisku to on to będzie robić. Eko znalazł notatki i papiery wypełnione liczbami; Zdecydował, że przeniesie rzeczy z powrotem do Perły, ponieważ uwierzył, że oni byli niezwykle ważni. Eko zdecydował, aby ruszyć do Stacji Łabędź, by przejąć zadanie wciskania guzika .Poprosił Charlie’go, by przyniósł jego rzeczy z plaży. Eko zdecydował opuścić prace przy budowie kościoła. W , Locke próbuje powstrzymać Eko wciśnięcia klawisza, więc Eko mówi do niego: „Nie mów mi czego ja nie mogę zrobić.” Eko był wewnątrz stacji Łabędź podczas systemowej awarii, kiedy Desmond uruchomił system awaryjny. Sezon 3 left|thumb|Eko szukający [[Yemi|swojego brata.]] Po implozji w stacji, Eko znalazł się w jaskini niedźwiedzia polarnego. Kiedy Locke miał wizje, w której Boone każe mu , by „posprzątał swój bałagan”, Locke poszedł na poszukiwanie, by uratować Eko, od tego czasu to był jego sprzeciw do Eko, który spowodował katastrofę w Łabędziu. Locke wyśledził niedźwiedzia polarnego i poszedł z Charlie do jaskini. Tam znaleźli Eko i zanieśli go do obozu. Eko pozostaje w gorączkowej śpiączce przez dwa dni po przybyciu do obozu, ale budzi się, by wyznać grzechy Yemi’emu . Yemi w takim razie oświetla Eko, jednak Eko podpala namiot zapalniczką trzymaną w ręku. Eko zostaje uratowany przez Charile’go i Locke, ale znika, gdy Charlie ignoruje jego szepty o bracie. Eko idzie do „?”, jednak Locke, Nikki, Paulo i Sayid próbują go dogonić. Znajdują go nad rzeką gdzie chwile wcześniej Eko widział Potwora. Prześladowany wizją swojego brata dociera do samolotu przemytników gdzie spoczywa jego brat. right|thumb|[[Locke pochyla się nad ciałem Eko]] Jakkolwiek, Eko znalazł ciało brata, które zostało zniszczone przez nieznanych ludzi lub siłę. Eko jeszcze raz widzi Yemi i goni go po polu. There, Eko confesses he has not sinned to his brother. Eko states that he did not ask for the life that he was given, but it was given nonetheless. And with it, he did the best he could. Eko also mentions his sacrifice for Yemi when they were young. However, what seems to be Yemi announces he is not Eko's brother. Again, the person who appears like Yemi disappears into the jungle, with Eko in hot pursuit. The Monster then appears and advances threateningly while Eko begins to recite as before. This time, however, it attacks him, beating him into trees and then slamming him into the ground. Locke finds the broken Eko who, before he passes away, whispers into Locke's ears. Sayid asked what Eko’s final words were, to which Locke replies, "We're next." thumb|left|Kij Eko In , Locke confers with Sayid that too many people have died to bury them in the graveyard, or the title among the losties, Boone Hill. The two return to the camp to get shovels and decide to bury him where they found him. On their way back, they find Eko's Stick. Locke says a short speech around The explorers to The Pearl, and shortly after, he sees the verse Genesis 13:14 Written in all capital letters. It reads: LIFT UP YOUR EYES AND LOOK NORTH. Directly below it was the scripture “John 3:05”. This scripture reads: “I tell you the truth, no one can enter the kingdom of God unless he is born of water and the spirit." This is the last time we see the survivors at the camp before the break after . Galeria Grafika:Ekoinchurch.jpg|Eko jako ksiądz w kościele Grafika:EkoandYemi.jpg|Yemi tuż przed śmiercią Teorie * Napis na jego lasce może oznaczać położenie Wyspy Hydry. * Eko został zabity przez Potwora, ponieważ nie zdołał odpokutować swoich grzechów * Wieś Mr. Eko była jedną z wsi, gdzie Dharma przetestowała szczepionkę wspomnianą w Sri Lanka Video. * Jest naprawdę księdzem, ponieważ udał się na naukę do seminarium (miał tam lecieć zamiast Jemiego). Zobacz też ar:إيكو da:Eko Tunde de:Eko en:Eko es:Eko fr:Eko Tunde it:Mr. Eko nl:Mr. Eko pt:Eko ru:Мистер Эко zh:Eko